


Nothing Arrived

by ugliegay



Series: Haikyuu drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugliegay/pseuds/ugliegay
Summary: Nishinoya spots Asahi in the window of a coffee shop.





	Nothing Arrived

When Nishinoya sees Asahi again, the first time in six long a painful years, his breath is stolen from his lungs like a thief in the night.

He's grown his beard out. His hair is longer, pushed out of his face by a black bandanna and tied into a bun. It's a rush hour at the small coffee shop and he looks busy, running about behind the counter. He's every bit as beautiful as he was when they’d first met.

Nishinoya stops and stares. He probably looks like a creep but he couldn't care any less. Azumane Asahi, his first love, his first heartbreak, is right there.

He blinks, squints a little bit. At the same time, Asahi turns toward the window. For a total of three seconds their eyes meet.

Deep purple creases sit under Asahi’s lash lines as if they'd been painted there. There's no spark. Just dull, lifeless irises. And with a quick blink, they dart away.

Nishinoya shakes his head. He's only here to visit home for summer break, nothing else. It's likely that Asahi doesn't even remember him. Don't mind. Don't worry. Asahi is fine. Move along.

With reluctance, he walks along down the familiar path he once strolled along, bounding behind Asahi with glee and teasing him relentlessly. Nishinoya ignores the stab of nostalgia in his chest. He continues forward, willing himself to forget about Azumane Asahi.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with drabble prompts
> 
> @snoftviktor (tumblr)
> 
> @ugliegay (twitter)


End file.
